


Neue Wege

by Nyada



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Prequel, Smut, post SGA Episode s05e20 Enemy at the Gate
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyada/pseuds/Nyada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'[…]Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem leichten Lächeln. Sie lächelte zurück, hielt den Atem an und wartete. Harrte der Dinge, die noch geschehen würden. […]' (John/Teyla, Prequel zu "The Good Shepherd")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neue Wege

**Author's Note:**

> Die Vorgeschichte zu meinen Stories „The Forbidden", „A Broken Soul“, „The Good Shepherd“ und „Be All Their Sins Remember’d“. Wie alles begann…

_Leicht und warm spürte er ihren Atem auf seinem Mund. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem leichten Lächeln. Sie lächelte zurück, hielt den Atem an und wartete. Harrte der Dinge, die noch geschehen würden. Schaute ihm tief in die Augen.  
Er erschauderte, als sich ihre Blicke trafen, und flüsterte atemlos ihren Namen. Zärtlich umschloss er ihr hübsches Gesicht mit seinen Händen und neigte den Kopf. Erwartungsvoll, aber auch fragend reckte sie sich ihm entgegen, so dass sie sich auf halber Strecke begegneten. Sanft presste er seine Lippen auf ihre, und sogleich durchfuhr ihn ein bis dato nicht da gewesenes, aber sehr angenehmes Kribbeln.   
Vorsichtig ließ er seinen Mund über ihren gleiten und nippte zärtlich an ihrer Oberlippe, worauf sie ein leises, wohlwollendes Seufzen ausstieß, die Augen schloss und sich an ihm schmiegte…_   
  
„Du Idiot!“ Wutentbrannt sprang John Sheppard von der Kante seines Bettes auf und begann unruhig in seinem Quartier auf- und abzumarschieren. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Ein ärgerliches Schnauben entrang sich seiner trockenen Kehle, und John machte kehrt, stapfte zurück, nur um nach wenigen Schritten wieder stehenzubleiben, die Hände in die Höhe zu reißen und erneut verzweifelt auszurufen:   
  
„Du Idiot!“  
  
Was, um alles in der Welt, hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? John biss die Zähne zusammen und schloss die Augen. Was hatte er nur getan? Wie hatte er es nur soweit kommen lassen können?   
  
_Oh, Gott_ , dachte John und sank erschöpft auf das Bett zurück, rollte sich auf den Rücken und starrte zur Zimmerdecke hinauf, in der Hoffnung, dort Antworten auf seine Fragen zu finden. Ein paar Minuten gelang es ihm, die erdrückende Stille zu ertragen, dann sprang er wieder auf und begann kopfschüttelnd auf und abzulaufen.   
Jede Faser seines Körpers schien unter Strom zu stehen, und die enorme Anspannung ließ ihn erzittern. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als stände er kurz vor der Explosion, ein ziehender, zugleich pulsierender Schmerz, der ihn auch daran hinderte, zu schlafen, zog sich durch seine Schläfen. Jede Bewegung schmerzte, doch John konnte nicht stillsitzen und so tun, als wäre nichts geschehen. Er fühlte sich schuldig. Schuldig für das, was vor nicht einmal einer Stunde passiert war.  
  
Er wusste nicht einmal, _warum_ es passiert war. Von einer Sekunde auf die nächste hatte sein Verstand abgeschaltet; ohne über mögliche Konsequenzen nachzudenken, hatte er sein Herz die Führung übernehmen lassen und etwas getan, was sich nun nicht mehr rückgängig machen ließ.   
  
„Scheiße“, brummte John, ließ sich auf das weiße Polster der Couch sinken, beugte sich nach vorne über und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. „Scheiße.“   
  
Nur ein Mal, nur ein einziges Mal hatte er nicht auf seinen geschulten Verstand, sondern auf sein Herz gehört und steckte nun, drastisch, aber wahrheitsgemäß ausgedrückt, knietief in der Scheiße. Nur _ein einziges_ Mal! Ein einziges verdammtes Mal…   
  
John wusste, dass er situationsbedingt sehr impulsiv sein konnte. Er war kein Planer wie sein Vater und sein Bruder, er war ein Macher. Er war ein Mann der Tat, kein Denker. Er handelte, während andere sich berieten und kostbare Zeit verschwendeten. Er wartete nicht gern, denn er war von Natur aus ein ungeduldiger Mensch, stand immer und überall unter Strom, konnte selten bis überhaupt nicht abschalten, war immer in Action. Sein Vater hatte ihn oft für diesen Wesenszug getadelt, aber das war John egal gewesen. Er hatte seine angeblichen Schwächen immer als Stärken gesehen.   
  
Bis heute.   
  
Seufzend sank John gegen die Lehne der Couch, starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zur Zimmerdecke hinauf und zeichnete in Gedanken die Musterung der lantianischen Wandvertäfelung nach, während er sich gleichzeitig darum bemühte, nicht an den Grund für diese ganze Misere zu denken. Was sich jedoch schwieriger als erhofft entpuppte, denn kaum, dass John auch nur im Entferntesten daran dachte, glaubte er sofort wieder den sanften Druck ihrer weichen Lippen auf seinen zu spüren. Unwillkürlich schloss er seine Augen und erinnerte sich an das überwältigende Gefühl, welches er verspürt hatte, als er allen Mut zusammengenommen und sie während eines Spazierganges auf dem Pier im Licht der untergehenden Sonne zärtlich geküsst hatte.   
  
_Er hatte Teyla geküsst!_   
  
Entsetzt riss John die Augen auf, als ihm erneut klar wurde, was er getan hatte. Er hatte Teyla geküsst! Seine Teamkollegin, Vertraute und mit Abstand die beste Freundin, die er jemals hatte haben dürfen. Herrgott, sie war seine Freundin, seine _beste_ Freundin, und er hatte sich blind zu etwas hinreißen lassen, was niemals, _niemals_ hätte passieren dürfen!   
  
_Niemals!_  
  
Genau in diesem Moment ertönte der Türsummer, und John fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Er wusste ganz genau, wer dort vor seiner Tür stand und um Einlass bat. Das Summen ertönte ein zweites, ein drittes und schließlich sogar ein viertes Mal, doch John fühlte sich unfähig, aufzustehen und den Besucher hineinzulassen. Erst als es zum sechsten Mal lang an der Tür schellte, erhob er sich von der Couch, marschierte auf die Türe zu und bewegte seine rechte Hand über das Wandpanel, woraufhin die Türhälften auseinanderglitten und den Blick auf die Besucherin freigaben.  
  
Obschon er diesen Moment hatte herannahen sehen, wusste John nicht, was er tun sollte, als er sich auf einmal dem Grund für sein Unwohlsein und seiner Schuldgefühle direkt gegenübersah.   
  
„Hi“, krächzte er.   
  
„Hallo, John“, entgegnete Teyla leise. „Ich… ich hatte gehofft, wir können vielleicht… reden? Ich komme doch nicht ungelegen, oder?“, fragte sie. Ein unsicherer Ausdruck trat in ihre Augen, und sie runzelte die Stirn.  
  
„Äh… nein“, antwortete John rasch.  
  
„Kann ich reinkommen?“  
  
„Natürlich.“ Er trat einen Schritt zu Seite und deutete mit einer einladenden Handbewegung in das Innere seines Quartiers. Obwohl sie um Einlass gebeten hatte, dauerte es ein paar Augenblicke, ehe die Athosianerin seiner Einladung auch wirklich nachkam und eintrat, bevor sich die Tür automatisch hinter ihr wieder schloss. Mit überraschend sicheren Schritten drang sie in das Innere seines Quartiers vor. Als Teyla sich schließlich zu ihm umdrehte, versuchte John in ihren Augen zu lesen- jedoch ohne Erfolg. Er war auch noch nie sonderlich gut darin gewesen, musste er eingestehen, also beschloss er, es bleiben zu lassen.   
  
„Ähem, setz Dich doch.“ Er deutete auf die Couch, doch Teyla schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Ich gedenke nicht, Dich allzu lange zu stören.“   
  
John seufzte. „Du störst mich doch nicht.“ _Im Gegenteil_ , fügte er in Gedanken hinzu und erinnerte sich an all die schönen Momente in der Vergangenheit, die sie zusammen hier in seinem Quartier verbracht hatten. Ihre gemeinsamen Filmabende, Teyla’s Teezeremonien, ihre teils bis in die Nacht andauernden Gespräche über Gott und die Welt… All das, befürchtete John, würde von nun an vorbei sein. Und das nur, weil er sich nicht hatte benehmen können!   
  
_Du Idiot!_   
  
„Teyla, hör zu“, begann er, in der Hoffnung, so retten zu können, was noch zu retten war. „Ich… ich weiß, warum Du hier bist, und ich möchte, dass Du weißt, dass es… dass es mir leid tut.“   
  
„Es… tut Dir leid?“, wiederholte Teyla und klang dabei ehrlich überrascht.   
  
John, der die Veränderung in ihrer Stimme nicht bemerkte, nickte und senkte schuldbewusst den Blick. „Es tut mir _furchtbar_ leid, wirklich“, beteuerte er. „Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, was in mich gefahren ist! Es tut mir so leid. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich es rückgängig machen. Ich weiß, dass es falsch war! Ich… wir… ich hätte nicht…“   
  
„Es ist in Ordnung, John“, fiel Teyla ihm ins Wort. „Du brauchst Dich nicht zu entschuldigen.“   
  
Verwundert sah er sie an. „Brauche ich… nicht?“   
  
Teyla verneinte sanft. „Nein, das brauchst Du nicht“, antwortete sie und schenkte ihm ein kleines, unsicheres Lächeln. „Ich… ich bin auch nicht aus diesem Grund zu Dir gekommen. Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, weiß ich nicht einmal, warum ich jetzt hier bin. Ich konnte nicht schlafen“, gestand sie. „Ich musste ständig daran denken. An unseren Kuss, meine ich.“ Sie seufzte. „Ich… ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Hatte es etwas zu bedeuten, John?“  
  
„Was… _Nein_!“, antwortete er schnell. „Oh, Gott, nein! Es hatte nichts zu bedeuten, Teyla. Es… es war… _nichts_. Es war nur…“  
  
„Ein Kuss“, beendete die Athosianerin seinen Satz.  
  
John seufzte, als ihm klar wurde, wie wenig Sinn das Ganze ergab. „Ja“, sagte er leise, „es war nur ein Kuss.“ _Nur ein Kuss, nur ein Kuss¬- von wegen_ , verhöhnte ihn seine innere Stimme, und er seufzte erneut. So schwer es ihm auch fiel es zu zugeben, aber diese nervige Stimme in seinem Kopf hatte Recht! Es war nicht nur ein Kuss gewesen.  
  
Es war… mehr, viel mehr.   
  
„Teyla, ich…“ Nervös fuhr er sich mit der Hand durchs Haar und rieb sich seinen brennenden Nacken. Er spürte ihren fragenden Blick auf sich liegen, wusste aber nicht, was er ihr sagen sollte. Er wollte sich bei ihr entschuldigen… Aber wofür, fragte er sich. Dafür, dass er sie geküsst hatte? Sie wusste, dass es ihm Leid tat. Er hatte es mehrfach betont… aber entsprach es überhaupt der Wahrheit? _Konnte_ Teyla es ihm glauben? _Wollte_ sie es? Immerhin hatte sie seinen Kuss erwidert! Bedeutete das denn überhaupt nichts?   
  
„John?“ Teylas sanfte Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, und er spürte, wie sie ihn vorsichtig am Arm berührte. „Es ist okay“, flüsterte sie. „Es ist in Ordnung, John.“ Sie ergriff seine Hand und drückte sie. „Mach Dir keine Gedanken mehr darüber.“  
  
Er nickte und blickte auf ihre miteinander verschlungenen Finger hinab.  
  
„Ich sollte jetzt gehen“, meinte Teyla schließlich und ließ seine Hand los. „Es ist schon spät. Etwas Schlaf wird uns beiden gut tun. Wir sehen uns morgen beim Frühstück. Gute Nacht, John“, sagte sie leise.  
  
„Gute Nacht“, erwiderte er ihr ebenso leise. Sie verabschiedete sich mit einem kleinen Lächeln, und er sah ihr nach, als sie sich von ihm abwandte und mit langsamen Schritten auf die Tür zuhielt.   
  
_Verdammt, John… tu was!_ wetterte die Stimme in seinem Kopf, und entgegen aller Vernunft entschied John sich, dieses eine Mal auf das zu hören, was sie ihm sagte. Er machte einen großen Schritt nach vorne und rief mit halblauter Stimme Teylas Stimme.   
  
„Teyla, warte!“  
  
Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich um, sah ihn irritiert an, als er auf sie zu marschierte, wich aber nicht zurück, als er nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihr zum Stehen kam.   
  
„John...“  
  
„Teyla, ich…“ Sie begannen gleichzeitig und verstummten gleichzeitig. Teyla seufzte, straffte ihre Schultern und atmete tief durch. Als sie sich bewegte, zeichneten sich ihre Brüste unter dem dünnen Stoff ihres Oberteils ab. John folgte der Bewegung und schluckte. Er hätte gerne weggesehen, wäre er dazu fähig gewesen, doch sein Blick verlor sich in ihrem Ausschnitt, so tief, so verlockend. Er schluckte erneut und leckte sich mit der Zungenspitze über seine trockenen Lippen.   
  
„Denkst Du wirklich, es ist leicht für mich, hier zu stehen und so zu tun, als täte es mir leicht?“, fragte er sie, vielleicht eine Spur zu heiser, doch die Worte sprudelten einfach so aus seinem Mund. Sein Geständnis schien Teyla zu überraschen.  
  
„Wie…bitte?“   
  
„Es… es tut mir nicht leid“, wiederholte John, den Blick nunmehr auf die pulsierende Bewegung an ihrem Hals gerichtet. Er war nur noch ein paar Zentimeter von ihr entfernt und spürte ihren nervösen Atem auf seinem Gesicht.   
  
„John…“   
  
„Ich tue selten Dinge ohne triftigen Grund, Teyla“, erklärte er ihr. Auf die Gefahr hin, dadurch alles, was sie hatten, für immer zu zerstören, lehnte er sich vor. Sie erschauderte, als er beide Hände erneut um ihr Gesicht legte und sie sanft auf die Lippen küsste.   
  
„Es tut mir nicht leid“, hauchte er. „Ich weiß, dass es falsch ist, aber-“  
  
„Hör auf“, raunte Teyla da auf einmal und löste sich von ihm, entglitt seinem Griff, seinen Armen. „Hör auf damit, John. Nein… nein…“ Sie schloss die Augen, schüttelte mit dem Kopf und hob abwehrend die Hände. Als er versuchte, sie zu packen, wich sie zurück und presste sich an ihm vorbei.  
  
„Wir können das nicht tun“, hörte er sie mit verzweifelter Stimme sagen. „Ich… _ich_ kann das nicht tun, John.“ Sie bebte am ganzen Körper, doch anstatt zu gehen, ließ sie sich mit einem tiefen Seufzen auf die Kante seines Bettes sinken. Als John ihr sein Gesicht zuwandte, sah er, dass sie aufrecht, mit bleichem Gesicht und Tränen in den Augen auf ihrem Bett saß. Sie hatte die Finger so fest verschränkt, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Er ging zu ihr, ließ sich zu ihren Füßen nieder und wärmte ihre eiskalten, zitternden Händen mit seinen.   
  
„Sieh mich an, Teyla“, flüsterte er. Sie schloss die Augen und holte bebend Luft. Als sie den Blick anhob und ihn ansah, waren ihre wunderschönen, braunen Augen voller Furcht.  
  
„Es wird alles gut werden“, versprach er ihr mit ruhiger Stimme und schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln, bevor er sanft ihren Rock teilte und ihre Knie küsste. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen schmiegte er seine Wange an ihren samtig weichen Oberschenkel und atmete ihren Duft ein. Ein Seufzen schlüpfte über Teylas Lippen, als er sie zärtlich auf die Innenseite ihres Schenkels küsste. Ihre Finger glitten in sein dunkles Haar, und ehe er sich versah, streichelte sie ihn schweigend, während er sie küsste.

„Versprich es mir“, seufzte sie.   
  
„Ich verspreche es Dir“, entgegnete er ihr und richtete sich auf, packte sie sanft an den Armen und drückte sie langsam auf sein Bett zurück. Mit leuchtenden Augen blickte Teyla zu ihm auf. Im Licht der untergehenden Sonne leuchtete ihr Haar kupfern, und ihre Haut schimmerte golden, wo der Ausschnitt ihres Tops ihm eine verführerische Aussicht auf ihre weiblichen Formen gab. Herrgott, warum war ihm nie aufgefallen, wie schön sie eigentlich war? Stöhnend löste er die Verschnürungen ihres Tops, griff mit der linken Hand nach dem Ausschnitt des Oberteils und schob ihn langsam auseinander. Ihre darunter verborgen liegende Haut war seidig und warm. Hastig schob er den lästigen Stoff endgültig beiseite und senkte den Kopf, um ihre vollen Brüste und ihre sinnlichen Kurven zu liebkosen.   
Hitze fegte wie ein heißer Wind über seine Haut, Nervenenden erwachten und Wasser lief ihm im Mund zusammen, als er sich über sie beugte und erst an einer und dann an der anderen ihrer dunklen Brustwarzen leckte. _Großer Gott_ , schoss es ihm in diesem Moment durch den Kopf und er brummte erregt, als er den Mund weiter öffnete und zu saugen begann. _Großer Gott, Du bist wahnsinnig, Mann! Hör auf damit!_  
  
„Ja… Oh… _John_ …“, stöhnte Teyla, als er sanft an ihrer Brust knabberte und seine andere Hand zwischen ihre Beine gleiten ließ. Ungeduldig presste sie ihren vor Erregung zitternden Körper an ihn, doch er ließ sich Zeit. Sie hatte ihm längst zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie es auch wollte, dass sie _ihn_ wollte. Auch wenn es falsch war, er wollte sein verbotenes Verlangen nach ihr, welches schon so lange in ihm schwelte, endlich stillen. Er wollte _sie_. Er wollte sie hier und jetzt. Und er wollte sie nach seinen Regeln, langsam, gemächlich. Zu lange hatte er auf diesen Augenblick gewartet, viel zu lange, _Jahre_. Jahre, in denen er sich immer wieder nach ihr gesehnt, ja, geradezu verzerrt hatte. Und jetzt hatte er sie endlich dort, wo er sie haben wollte. Und er hatte alle Zeit der Welt.  
Teyla seufzte verzweifelt, worauf ein Lächeln über seine Lippen kroch. Langsam küsste er sich ihren schlanken Hals hinauf.   
  
„John…“ Weiter ließ er sie nicht kommen. Er presste seinen Mund auf ihren und küsste sie feurig. Ihr heißes Keuchen ließ ihn am ganzen Körper wohlig erschaudern, so sehr, dass er ihr spielerisch in die Schulter biss, um es noch einmal zu hören. Jeden Quadratzentimeter ihrer seidig weichen Haut liebkosend glitt er nach unten, weiter, und weiter, bis seine dürstenden Lippen auf der Höhe ihrer warmen, pulsierenden Scham waren. Er senkte den Kopf weiter und begann langsam sich mit Mund und Zunge vorzuarbeiten und sie zu liebkosen. Unwillkürlich bäumten sich Teylas Hüften auf, und ihr süßes Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum. Sanft schob er ihre zitternden Knie auseinander und vergrub sich tiefer zwischen ihren Schenkeln, drückte seinen Mund auf ihre Klit, und als sie leise wimmerte und sich ihm entgegen drängte, saugte er daran und fuhr leicht mit der Zunge darüber, machte sie endgültig willenlos und ihm ergeben.  
  
„ _Ja_ …“, stöhnte Teyla laut und fuhr mit den Fingern durch sein dunkles Haar, schlang ihre Beine um seine Schultern, zog ihn enger an sich und hob die Hüften an, um sie vor seinem geschickten Mund zu kreisen. „Bitte… John…“ Sie bebte nun am ganzen Körper. Er murmelte beruhigende Worte, schlang die Arme um ihren schweißüberströmten Leib und hielt sie mit seinen Händen fest. Mit sanften Stößen seiner Zunge brachte er sie zum Höhepunkt. Teyla erstarrte und spannte jeden Muskeln und jede Sehne ihres Körpers an. John hob den Kopf und betrachtete sie atemlos, als der Orgasmus sie langsam überkam und sich mit zunehmender Intensität in ihr ausbreitete, bis sie den laut stöhnend Kopf in den Nacken warf und unkontrolliert in seinen Armen zuckte.  
Nur sehr langsam verebbten die Wellen der Leidenschaft in ihr. Als sie endlich erschlaffte, sich seufzend in die Kissen fallen ließ und mit glänzenden Augen zu ihm aufblickte, konnte John sein eigenes Verlangen kaum noch zurückhalten. Seine Lenden zogen sich schmerzhaft zusammen, und allein die Vorstellung, in ihr zu versinken…   
Er keuchte angestrengt, wollte sich ihr zuliebe zurückhalten, doch als Teyla sich aufrichtete, ihre weichen, warmen Hände unter sein T-Shirt schob und es ihm über den Kopf zog, war es um ihn geschehen. Sie knöpfte ihm die Hose auf und schob eine Hand in den Hosenschlitz. Dabei küsste sie ihn unaufhörlich, hart und intensiv und leidenschaftlich.  
  
„ _Oh, Gott_ “, stöhnte er heiser, als sie nach seiner Erektion griff und mit halb geschlossenen Lidern begann, seinen Schwanz zu streicheln.   
  
„Komm“, lockte Teyla ihn mit gurrender Stimme, was er sich nicht zweimal sagen ließ. In Windeseile entledigte er sich strampelnd seiner Hose und seinen Boxershorts und stürzte sich kaum, dass das letzte Kleidungsstück gefallen war, auf sie. Alle guten Vorsätze vergessend drängte er zwischen ihre Hüften und langte er über ihren Kopf hinweg nach der Schublade seines Nachttisches.   
  
„Warte… warte. _Gott_ , Du bist ein Scheusal“, keuchte er, als sie über seine Brust leckte und ihm ab und zu triezend in die Schulter biss, so wie er es bei ihr getan hatte. Rasch zog er ein Kondom aus der Schublade, wickelte es aus und streifte es über. Dann spreizte er ihre Beine und schob ihren Rock beiseite. Sie stieß einen wilden, hungrigen Laut aus und schlang eines ihrer Beine um seine Taille, bis sein steifes Glied gegen ihre feuchte Mitte drängte. Keine weitere Sekunde mehr vergeuden wollend packte John sie an den Hüften, hob sie an und stieß zu. Mit geschlossenen Augen und geöffneten Lippen drang er in sie ein. Bis zum Anschlag in ihr versunken, beugte er sich zu ihr herab und küsste sie leidenschaftlich, flüsterte ihren Namen und begann sich in ihr zu bewegen.   
  
„John…“ Teylas Hände strichen über sein Rückgrat. Sie spreizte die Beine weiter auseinander und schob seinen Hintern nach vorne, keuchte laut auf, als er infolgedessen noch tiefer in sie eindrang. „Mach weiter“, flüsterte sie heiser und strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die ihm in die Stirn gerutscht war.  
  
„Das hier?“, fragte er, zog sich zurück und schraubte sich mit kreisenden Hüften wieder in sie hinein. Teyla nickte.  
  
„Fester“, keuchte sie und drückte ihre Fersen in seinen Rücken, bohrte ihre Nägel in seine Unterarme. „Fester… oh, John…ja…“   
  
Er senkte sich über sie, drückte seinen Mund auf ihren und sog ihren keuchenden Atem ein, streichelte über ihre samtweichen Schenkel, umfasste ihre Hüfte und hob sie in einen perfekten Winkel für seine Stöße.   
  
„John… bitte… ja… ja, _ja_ …. oh… _ja_!“ Ihr zweiter Höhepunkt überkam sie unerwartet, und Teyla klammerte sich nach Halt suchend an die Kante des Bettes, während er weiter keuchend so kraftvoll in sie eindrang, dass bei jedem Stoß das metallene Kopfteil seines Bettes gegen die Wand schlug.   
Schließlich kam auch er mit einem lauten Stöhnen und ergoss sich erschaudernd in ihr zuckendes Innerstes. Schweißüberströmt brach er über ihr zusammen, konnte sich aber noch rechtzeitig mit den Händen abfangen, um sie nicht zu erdrücken, und sackte erschöpft und nach Atem ringend neben sie auf die klammen Laken.

„Oh…Gott“, krächzte er, alle Viere von sich streckend. Er schloss die Augen. Sein ganzer Körper bebte, und Schweiß trat aus jeder Pore seines Körpers hervor. Neben ihm rang Teyla nach Atem, und er hörte die Laken rascheln, als sie sich bewegte. Das Bett war zu schmal für zwei Personen, weswegen er sie bereitwillig in seine Arme zog, als sie sich ihm zuwandte.   
  
„Das war… besser, als… ich es mir je… vorgestellt habe“, japste Teyla und schmiegte sich an ihn. „Viel besser“, raunte sie und schlang ihr Bein um seine Hüften, legte ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter ab und spreizte ihre Finger auf seiner Brust, direkt über seinem Herzen.   
  
„Mmm“, brummte John, und ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. „Besser, als Du es Dir vorgestellt hast?“, echote er grinsend.  
  
„Ja“, war alles, was Teyla entgegnete. „Viel besser“, wiederholte sie, drehte ihren Kopf und küsste ihn auf seine verschwitzte Brust, ehe sie plötzlich von ihm abließ, sich aufrichtete und auf die Bettkante vorrutschte.   
  
„Wo willst Du denn hin?“, fragte John verwundert und noch immer leicht außer Atem von den Anstrengungen der letzten Minuten.   
  
„Ich… ich sollte gehen“, antwortete Teyla und glitt vom Bett. Sie durchquerte den Raum und hob ihr Top vom Boden auf. Wollte sie etwa schon gehen? John setzte sich auf und beobachtete verwirrt, wie Teyla ihr Haar, welches sie wieder länger trug, zurückwarf und die ihr fliederfarbenes Top zuschnürte.   
  
„Du willst gehen?“, wiederholte er, worauf Teyla nickte, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen.   
  
„Ja“, sagte sie ruhig, „das wäre das Beste, John.“ Ihre Worte trafen ihn hart, und mit einem Mal kam er nicht darum herum, sich benutzt und eiskalt fallengelassen zu fühlen. Er war verwirrt. Hatten die letzten Minuten denn gar nichts für sie bedeutet? Wie konnte sie einfach so gehen? Der schwere Geruch von süßem Schweiß lag noch immer in der Luft, und sie wollte einfach so gehen, ohne darüber zu reden. Aber nicht mit ihm! John schob die Beine über die Bettkante, wickelte sich das Laken um die Hüften und erhob sich.  
  
„Teyla… warte!“, rief er und stolperte auf sie zu. „Was soll das?“, wollte er von ihr wissen, doch sie drehte sich nicht einmal zu ihm um, um seine Frage zu beantworten. „Teyla?“, versuchte er es noch einmal und packte sie an der Schulter. Keuchend zuckte sie zusammen, und erst in diesem Augenblick bemerkte er ihre bebenden Schultern. „Teyla?“ Ganz langsam drehte er sie um. Die Athosianerin hatte den Blick nach unten gerichtet, also legte er einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und drückte es sanft nach oben. Als er sah, dass sie weinte, hielt er erschrocken den Atem an. Tränen standen in ihren wunderschönen braunen Augen, und sie versuchte noch immer seinem Blick auszuweichen.  
  
„Teyla…“ _Oh, Gott, was habe ich getan?_ „Teyla, bitte schau mich an.“   
  
„Ich…ich muss jetzt gehen“, murmelte sie, doch er hielt sie zurück.  
  
„Nein, das musst Du nicht“, sagte er und packte sie am Handgelenk. „Teyla… Warum… warum weinst Du denn jetzt?“ Endlich hob sie den Kopf und schaute ihn an, doch das, was er in ihren Augen sah, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. _Was hatte er nur angerichtet?_  
  
„Das fragst Du noch?“, flüsterte sie.   
  
„Du bereust es“, sagte John.   
  
„Es hätte nicht passieren dürfen“, entgegnete Teyla. „Ich… ich hätte nicht… Es hätte nicht passieren dürfen“, wiederholte sie mit zitternder Stimme und entzog ihm ihre Hand. „Es tut mir Leid, John, aber ich muss jetzt gehen.“   
  
„Nein… warte. Bitte!“ John raffte das Bettlaken um seine Hüften und folgte ihr. Er wusste, wenn er sie jetzt gehen ließe, wäre das das Ende ihrer Freundschaft. Innerlich begann er sich erneut dafür verfluchen, dass er es soweit hatte kommen lassen. Sie zu küssen, war ein Fehler gewesen. Mit ihr zu schlafen, war ein _schrecklicher_ Fehler gewesen, den er aber nicht bereute- im Gegensatz zu Teyla.   
  
„Teyla, bitte warte“, flehte er sie an. „Lass uns darüber reden. _Bitte_ …“ Teyla blieb stehen und wirbelte herum. Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen und ließen ihn in etwa erahnen, wie sie sich gerade fühlte, was gerade in ihr vorging.   
  
„Es hätte nicht passieren dürfen“, rief sie aufgebracht. „Da gibt es nichts zu reden, John. Ich hätte es nicht soweit kommen lassen dürfen!“   
  
„Aber…“, begann er, als ihn die Erkenntnis traf, wie ein harter Schlag ins Gesicht. Sie gab _sich_ die Schuld! „Teyla…“ Er machte einen Schritt auf die zu, doch sie wich sogleich zurück.  
  
„Nicht“, murmelte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Bitte, tu das nicht, John.“   
  
„Es ist nicht Deine Schuld, Teyla“, meinte er leise.  
  
„Ich hätte gehen sollen“, erwiderte sie, und John nickte.  
  
„Ja, das hättest Du tun können“, sagte er. „Aber Du bist nicht gegangen.“ Er näherte sich ihr immer weiter und sie wich ihm immer weiter aus, bis sich ihr die Wand in den Weg stellte, worauf sie seitlich auszubrechen versuchte. Rasch hob John seine Arme, stemmte sie gegen die Wand und verhinderte so ihre Flucht, hielt sie gefangen.   
  
„John… Lass mich gehen.“  
  
„Es war kein Fehler, Teyla“, raunte er, streckte die Hand nach ihr aus und streichelte sanft über ihre Wange. Allein diese kurze Berührung reichte aus, und ein warmer, wohliger Schauer durchfuhr ihn. Nein, sagte er sich, es konnte nicht falsch sein. Etwas Falsches fühlte sich nicht so gut an. Behutsam ließ ihre seine Fingerkuppen über ihr gerötetes Gesicht tänzeln, über ihre Wangen, hinauf zu ihrer Stirn, kurz durch ihr zerzaustes Haar, dann wieder hinab an ihrer schmalen Nase, hinunter zu ihren von seinen Küssen angeschwollenen Lippen. Teyla seufzte, als er mit dem Zeigefinger über ihre Oberlippe strich.   
  
„John…“ Ihre Hand schoss nach vorne, als er einen Schritt auf sie zumachte, und sie presste sie gegen seinen Brustkorb, um ihn auf Abstand zu halten. „Nicht…“   
  
„Es war kein Fehler.“ Er wollte, dass sie es sagte. Er wollte es aus ihrem Mund hören. Es war kein Fehler gewesen, auch wenn alles dafür sprach. Es fühlte sich… richtig und gut an, so richtig und so gut, dass John über all die Dinge, die dagegen sprachen, hinwegsehen konnte. Jetzt, in diesem Moment, zählten nur sie. Alles andere war so weit weg. Dieser Moment gehörte nur ihnen beiden. Gut möglich, dass er es später bereuen würde, wenn er sich daran erinnerte, dass er sie unmöglich haben konnte. Dass sie nicht ihm gehörte. Dass ihr Herz wahrscheinlich noch immer für einen anderen Mann schlug, auch wenn dieser sie auf so hinterhältige Art und Weise verlassen und sie so erst in seine Arme getrieben hatte.   
  
„Teyla…“ Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und ihm wurde klar, dass sie in diesem Moment an _ihn_ dachte. Diese Erkenntnis traf John hart, doch er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Kanaan von Athos hatte sie verlassen und hatte ihr ihren Sohn genommen. Bei dem Gedanken an den quirligen Jungen zog sich selbst sein Herz zusammen. Er vermisste Torren. Vielleicht nicht so sehr wie Teyla, aber er vermisste den Burschen.   
  
Ein Schatten legte sich über das Gesicht der Athosianerin. Offensichtlich war sie zu derselben Erkenntnis wie er gekommen. Sie presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und blickte wieder zu Boden. Und wieder drückte John ihr Kinn nach oben, sodass sie gezwungen war, ihn anzusehen. Einen Momentlang zögerte er, doch dann entschloss er zu handeln. Teylas Augen weiteten sich, als er seinen Kopf neigte und sie auf den Mund küsste. Er spürte, wie sie den Atem anhielt, doch es interessierte ihn nicht. Er tauchte ein in den Duft ihrer Haut, spürte die winzigen Fältchen in ihren weichen Lippen und sog den warmen Atem, der aus ihren Nasenlöchern auf seine Wange strömte, in sich auf. Er hatte den inneren Drang, ihr irgendetwas zu geben, aber er wusste nicht, was. Es war eine heikle Situation, in der sie sich gerade befanden; Teylas Sohn und der Mann, den sie wahrscheinlich immer noch liebte, ganz gleich, was er ihr angetan hatte, schwebten wie ein Damoklesschwert über ihnen.   
John war sich darüber im Klaren, dass es jeden Moment vorbei sein konnte. Ein Moment der Unachtsamkeit, eine falsche Bewegung konnte alles beenden, und er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was dann wohl geschehen würde.   
Also reizte er den Kuss nicht voll aus, sondern zog sich zurück, bevor es überhaupt richtig begonnen hatte. Langsam lehnte er sich zurück und betrachtete Teylas ausdruckloses Gesicht; sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und die Lippen leicht geöffnet, und ihre dunklen Wimpern flatterten. Als ob sie spürte, dass er sie beobachtete, öffnete sie die Augen, und ihre Blicke trafen sich. _Grün auf braun_. John erschauderte und schluckte. Ganz gleich, wie sehr er sich danach sehnte, sie hier bei sich zu behalten, er wusste, dass er sie gehen lassen musste. Also ließ er die Arme sinken und gab sie frei.   
  
Doch Teyla rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.   
  
„Versprich mir nur eines“, hörte er sie dann auf einmal flüstern. „Tu mir nicht weh, so wie er es getan hat.“   
  
John blinzelte. „Niemals“, erwiderte er mit rauer Stimme, bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte. Sein Herz machte einen aufgeregten Sprung, als er sie wieder in die Arme schloss und an sich zog. Noch immer rührte sich Teyla nicht, aber er spürte, wie die Anspannung langsam von ihrem Körper abfiel. Erleichtert presste er einen keuschen Kuss auf ihre Stirn. Er konnte nicht sagen, wie es weitergehen würde. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, wie es in einer Stunde aussehen würde, geschweige denn morgen oder in einer Woche. Teyla war seine beste Freundin, seine Kollegin. Er vertraute ihr und sie vertraute ihm. Bisher hatte es Grenzen zwischen ihnen gegeben, die nun immer mehr verschwammen. Es galt sie neu auszutesten und gegebenenfalls neue zu setzen. Auf jeden Fall würde nach diesem Tag nichts mehr so wie früher sein. Das wusste John, aber es war ihm egal.   
  
„Niemals“, wiederholte er flüsternd. „Ich verspreche es.“ Sagte es und kennzeichnete mit einem sanften Kuss den Beginn eines neuen Weges, von dem er noch nicht wusste, wohin er sie führen würde. Über eines war er sich jedoch im Klaren.  
  
Es war der Beginn von etwas Neuem, etwas Anderem, etwas Wundervollem.  
  
  
 **ENDE**


End file.
